


最後通話

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [18]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 加洛像是做了一場夢，一場古雷不曾離開的好夢。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	最後通話

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/sakoku_promare/status/1191022877346168834?s=21  
> 接さ国老師的梗

一、最後通話

在古雷決定以機體自毀裝置炸毀隕石的最後三分鐘通話，古雷和加洛才把多年來沒有解開的心結說開，隨著隕石逐漸接近地球，通話的訊號越來越差，在最後幾乎只剩下螢幕裡還能看見對方的影像，雜訊的刺耳聲響蓋過他們的聲音，古雷才伸手按下按鈕，主動切斷與地球的通話，只留下加洛一個人在充斥雜訊的螢幕前，看著通話被切斷之前古雷最後的影像，哭了出來。

*

在隕石爆炸後過了好幾個月，加洛並沒有從古雷離開的這個事實走出來，他不斷回憶著過去關於古雷的記憶，好的、壞的，快樂的、悲傷的，讓加洛哭著、笑著，沉溺其中，渾渾噩噩度過一段好長的時間，直到某天他在古雷的床上醒來，睜開眼後就看見里歐站在床邊，雙手交錯在胸前望著他。  
在加洛還沒完全從睡夢中清醒之前，里歐便說要讓加洛見一個人，沒等他換下睡衣和整理一頭睡亂的頭髮，就把一頭霧水的他拉下床鋪，半拖半拉地帶加洛到了客廳。  
搞不清楚狀況的加洛剛踏入客廳，就被眼前的景象震驚地瞪大雙眼，他以為自己還在睡夢當中，否則他不可能會看見古雷站在廚房裡，拿著鍋鏟正準備把煎的焦香荷包蛋翻面。  
加洛沒有一絲猶豫就邁開步伐，衝過去從背後抱住正在與荷包蛋奮鬥的古雷，一直以來的思念在瞬間變成一句又一句的話語，他跟古雷說我以為你不會回來了，他說我以為你死了，加洛說了很多很多想告訴古雷的話，然而古雷只是鏟起鍋子裡的蛋包，拍拍加洛扣在腰上的手背。  
「蛋要焦了。」古雷說，但加洛卻收緊自己的手臂，加深了擁抱。  
從古雷回來那天開始，加洛恢復了以往精力充沛的樣子，完全看不出來那幾個月精神萎靡、頹廢沮喪的模樣，他常常在滅火隊放假的日子和古雷一起出門，有時候去附近的小市集買新奇的手作料理，或是去二條街外的超市買家中需要的生活用品，有時候他們就只是什麼也不做地待在家裡一整天，當二顆巨大的沙發馬鈴薯，把時間全部拿來看無聊的肥皂劇，那是加洛最快樂的日子。  
然而這樣的幸福時光並沒有維持太久，在古雷回來的幾個月後，那天是滅火隊休假的日子，沒有特別安排行程的加洛像往常一樣，窩在二個大男人坐有些擁擠的沙發上，上半身直接靠在古雷的身上，半躺在對方懷中看著電視播的老電影，老套的劇情讓他打著呵欠，快要睡著。  
電影的劇情是敘述一顆來自遙遠的奧美加星雲的隕石直往地球飛來，過於巨大隊隕石若直接撞上地球，極有可能會造成如同恐龍滅絕一般的嚴重災害，這時某個西方國家為了拯救地球和全人類的命運，派遣一隊太空人登陸隕石，將隕石在墜落以前引爆的故事。  
起先加洛只是覺得電影的劇情有些熟悉，但他並沒有多想，畢竟典型的英雄片劇情不外乎就是如此，發生一個巨大的災難，一個英雄出現解決事件，拯救世界，成為人類的救世主，可是加洛看著看著，卻覺得越來越不對勁，直到劇情接近尾聲，因為機械故障的緣故，必須有一個人留在隕石上手動引爆炸彈，而其中一名太空人決定犧牲自己的生命拯救全人類，最後那名太空人開啟了與地球的通話，這時的加洛卻突然感覺頭部一陣劇痛，像是要從腦內深處爆炸一般。  
原本和加洛一起看著電視的古雷發現他的異狀，抱著加洛不斷叫著他的名字，問他到底發生什麼事情，可是劇烈的疼痛讓他只能聽見模糊的聲響，加洛痛得全身蜷曲在古雷的懷中，每一塊肌肉都在發抖，他咬緊嘴唇卻壓抑不住到口的呻吟。  
在昏過去之前，加洛看見電影中準備踏上黃泉路的太空人在最後的通話中和女兒和好，而年輕的少女也在結束通話前向自己的父親道別，極度熟悉的的劇情讓加洛瞬間頓悟，想起什麼的他沒熬過頭頂傳來的陣痛，在下一刻失去意識。

*

當加洛再次睜開眼睛的時候，他從天花板上的紋路認出自己在房間裡，他眨了眨還沒適應光線的眼睛向四處張望，便看見里歐站在房間的對角邊上，雙手抱胸地看著他，加洛還沒意識到發生什麼事情，正當他想開口說些什麼時，一台全白的機器人端著裝有牛奶和三明治托盤，緩緩走進房間。  
加洛的回憶在剎那間倒轉，他猛然想起了幾個月前的那天也是如此，里歐突然出現出現在這間房裡，拿著一個奇怪的黑色眼鏡往他臉上一戴，然後古雷就出現了——或者說，眼前的機器人就出現了。  
他的目光從機器人身上轉向里歐，他想要個解釋，而這個只能從眼前的友人身上得到，里歐對著機器人揮了揮手，示意機器人離開房間，機器人把托盤放到床邊的小桌子上，頭部轉向加洛，像是在看他，過了一會兒，才彷彿依依不捨地走出房門。  
等到機器人關上房門，里歐才緩緩開口，在古雷離開之後，加洛幾乎失去活下去的動力，而因為看不下去加洛這樣放棄自己的舉動，所以在大家一起隱瞞的狀況下，讓露琪亞研發了一種會影響視神經回傳給大腦訊號的儀器，也就是那天里歐給加洛戴上的眼鏡，只要被眼鏡的燈光照過雙眼之後，腦中處理視覺的神經就會產生幻覺，把剛才離開房間的機器人看成他們設定的人物——而他們為加洛設定的人物就是古雷。  
所以這段時間加洛與古雷的記憶都是虛假的，陪在他身邊的從來不是真正的古雷，真正的古雷從來沒有回來過，一切都只是幻視造成的錯覺，聽到這裡，加洛終於忍不住哭了出來。  
加洛擦著不斷滑落的眼淚，這些日子以來，他像是做了一場很長、很長的夢，一場古雷不曾離開他的好夢，但夢終究有醒來的一天，如同加洛終究要面對的事實——古雷永遠不會再回來的事實。

-

二、你的夢境

穿過樹梢的光斑親吻著他光裸的皮膚，落地窗的白色薄紗窗簾被微風輕輕吹起，若有似無地滑過木質地板在空中飄盪，加洛把自己緩緩捲進剛曬好的被子裡，享受著陽光留在上頭的味道。  
他眷戀著棉被裡的溫度而不願張開雙眼，腳趾輕輕地掃過被單，棉布的觸感像是母親的懷抱，安穩地將緊緊包覆，加洛抓緊棉被翻了個身，暫時還不想從夢境中清醒。  
「加洛。」伴隨著低沉的呼喚的是床緣微微下陷，再來便是對方的手指溫柔地碰觸他的眉心，緩慢而輕柔地撫摸，他沒有睜開眼睛，只是往床邊再移動一點。  
像是嘆息又像是輕笑的聲音傳進加洛耳裡，他忍不住勾起嘴角，偷偷地張開眼睛，尚未適應光線的視線只看見眼前的身影被模糊的柔光鑲邊，他伸手抓住在眉梢徘徊的手掌，十指緊扣。  
手心感受著對方的體溫，加洛在那雙手上留下一個又一個蜻蜓點水般的吻，但酸澀感卻爬上眼眶，眼淚在緊閉的雙眸蓄積，像是要安撫他一般，手掌的主人彎下腰，在加洛的額頭上落下親吻。  
這是個好夢，加洛把手掌握得更緊，彷彿自言自語般無聲地唸著。

這是個好夢，很好很好的那種。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENKFTmJxBaY&feature=youtu.be  
> 第一段的機器人設定取自噗首的MV，第二段是如果那之後加洛又戴上那個眼鏡產生的幻覺。  
> 一個不是很重要的設定：這篇為什麼開頭用最後通話，是因爲那三分鐘就是古雷和加洛的最後通話，所以其實是在暗示後面加洛看見的古雷並不是真的，他們的對話不是最後通話。


End file.
